


Of Hockey Games and Matchmaking

by Broadwaylover17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover17/pseuds/Broadwaylover17
Summary: John persuades Sherlock to join him and Rosie at a hockey game. To the detective's surprise, he spots a familiar face in the crowd.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Of Hockey Games and Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written during a night of drunken flash fics. Thank you to the lovelies that I got to hang out with! It was so much fun!  
> Hope y'all enjoy the story!

Sherlock was not expecting anything of interest to occur at this hockey game. _Good lord, why the hell did John want to take Rosie here?_

“I’m telling you, Sherlock. This is a wonderful game! Just watch and see!”

Sherlock gave an exasperated sigh. He had no interest in going to a sports game of any kind, no less hockey! He could not fathom why John was so insistent.

About twenty minutes passed by, and still, nothing piqued Sherlock’s interest. All he could hear was the mindless cheering from the crowd and Rosie’s adorable squeals of delight as the game continued. He faintly smiled at the thought of how much she had grown. Hard to believe that she was five years old now. As much as Sherlock detested the hockey game, Rosie’s presence made it much more tolerable. 

But then, Sherlock noticed something out of the corner of his eye. “Dear Lord, is that Molly with Graham?” Sherlock muttered under his breath. He kept his gaze on the seemingly happy couple. He observed that they were holding hands and looking intimately into each other’s eyes. Sherlock’s mouth fell into a slight frown as he continued to watch. His stomach churned in disgust. 

“I don’t understand,” whispered Sherlock, as he continued to talk to himself. “I don’t recall Molly showing any interest in Geoff. Or whatever his name is!”

Unbeknownst to Sherlock, both John and Rosie heard his mutterings. John cracked a faint smile. “ _He is jealous of Molly’s new romance. I knew he had feelings for her!”_ John thought to himself.

Then, Rosie tapped him on the shoulder. “Uncle Sherlock! I don’t think that's Detective Lestrade.” 

Sherlock's cheeks flushed the lightest shade of pink from embarrassment, realizing Rosie heard his whispers. He then turned to look at the couple again. No, indeed, it was not Detective Lestrade. A closer glance confirmed this for Sherlock. However, the resemblance was striking! This man could have been his twin. Despite this revelation, Sherlock still felt a sting in his chest as he watched Molly flirt with the mysterious suitor. 

Rosie saw Sherlock’s distress and bucked up the courage to speak. “If you like her, you should tell her! Aunt Molly only just met this man. You can win her back, Uncle Sherlock!”

At first, Sherlock was taken aback by the young Watson’s statement. He pressed his lips together firmly and narrowed his eyes. He was hesitant to admit any possibility that he had feelings for Molly Hooper. However, Rosie’s persistent eye contact and the small smirk that appeared on her face persuaded the stubborn detective. 

“Perhaps….you are correct, dear Watson. How do you suggest I win over Molly’s affections?”

Rosie’s smirk transformed into a bright smile. “Oh, Uncle Sherlock! I have so many ideas!” 


End file.
